Code Geass:Reik of the Vengance:Odio 10
by Eniasfausto
Summary: Kallen y marcella las dos tienen algo en comun, el amor, ahora que N.N se ha hecho presente y sus planes son mas siniestros cada vez, Marcella se siente abandonada y la guerra se encuentra a la vuelta de las esquina,la paz del mundo pende de un hilo.


Odio 10: Eros y Mefistófeles.

_¿Qué es para mi eros?, la verdad es que estas errado Agaton , eros para mi no es mas que la comunicación entre los hombres y los dioses, hijo de Poros la belleza y el bien e hijo de Penias pobreza y miseria, el ser humano se enamorara del cuerpo y con el tiempo se dara cuenta que lo que mas resalta y embellece el cuerpo es el alma. …El banquete (Platon)_

-Esta es la grabación D4, Mi príncipe como lo acordó con su majestad Schneizel, le cedió el trono de Britannia, y ahora se dirige a Oceanica, después de todo el es el primer ministro, su deber esta primero ante todo, Por deseo de mi príncipe me quede en Charleston a supervisar la creación del ejercito de las 5 espadas, supongo que mi príncipe asignara a una nueva persona que se encargue de Oceanica, aunque mi príncipe fue bueno armando a una nación sin nada en una potencia auto suficiente, ahora el se convertirá en un verdadero Mefistófeles. Claro que usara el geass para cumplir sus propocitos yo lo haría, mi príncipe es algo especial, el no tiene interés por el poder, es una persona extraña, pero yo lo considero que es único, supongo que su viaje a Oceanica durara mas de lo esperado, pues ahora que el trono Britannian esta asegurado, ya las otras potencias de las 5 espadas estarán listas para iniciar la guerra, supongo que estos días de paz serán lo mas cercano, a la felicidad de mi príncipe, o al menos la mia.

Muchos de los nobles han comenzado a estigmatizar a mi príncipe, como un traidor un asesino, de muchas formas, pero también le están agradecidos por asegurar a alguien útil en el trono Britanniano, algo que no me cuadra es el porqué mi príncipe no me llevo con él, supongo que devo asegurarme que el ejercito de las 5 espadas le sea leal a mi príncipe, no es que no confie en su majestad schneizel, es solo que pienso que trama algo en contra de mi príncipe. No entiendo también porque mi príncipe no ha elegido a un caballero, Schneizel tiene a Kanon y Cornelia tiene a Guilford, pero mi príncipe no tiene a nadie, supongo que es porque le gusta actuar por su cuenta y no depender de nadie. Marcella Fenette fuera.

Marcella termina la grabación, mientras observa al creciente ejercito. Un ejercito fuera de magnitudes nunca antes vistas.

-¿Es maravilloso no lo cree señorita Fenette? – dice Kanon con su voz suave y muy femenina, aunque su tono es grave, es obio que es un hombre con voz hermosa.

-Supongo- Dice Marcella, se pasa los brazos por su vestido, se apena un poco se mira su sobre saliente busto, continua un poco avergonzada, pero no lo puede evitar ya ha pasado tiempo en el que ya no ha usado el traje de combate ni su uniforme de guerra.

-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso Marcella-san, no debes sentirte apenada de mostrarlo, eres realmente hermosa como una diosa, muchas mujeres han de envidiar tu cuerpo y muchos hombres de desearlo.- Kanon sonríe.

-Realmente, es difícil a acostumbrarse a usar vestidos asi, difícilmente los uso, aunque me hacen sentir mas femenina, sabes, antes de venir aquí, a Britannia, mi príncipe y yo debíamos usar ropa muy abrigadora, vivíamos en Akabiska en Rusia, asi que todo el año hacia mucho frio, y era difícil vestir con este tipo de ropa, solamente usaba vestidos como este cuando tenia que ir a celebraciones especiales y discursos con miembros de otros países con mi príncipe.

- Su alteza Reik, parece ser una persona muy importante para usted,- dice Kanon- Reik es alguien muy importante no es asi. Pero pienso que el es muy….

-¿Muy que?- dice Marcella contraponiendo sus palabras a la incompleta oración de Kanon.

-Maquiavelico…creo-dijo Kanon.

-Eso es porque, mi príncipe ha sufrido desde que nació, fue marcado y rechazado de toda la familia real por ser un Ti Britannia, sus padres fueron asesinados a la corta edad de cuatro años, y sus hermanas y hermanos, muertos a lo largo del tiempo. Talvez se duro por fuera, pero por dentro es calido y amable.

-Ignoro el hecho de porque no la ha convertido en su caballero- dice Kanon- es ovio que usted deveria ocupar ese cargo, usted parece conocerlo mejro que todos, además es una increíble piloto.

-Supongo que mi príncipe en ese aspecto no soy buena para el, de hecho en muchos aspectos no soy buena para el.- afirma tristemente Marcella,-sabes yo te envidio Kanon, la relación que tienes con su majestad es única.

-¿Única, a que te refieres?

-Solo digo que si una palabra pudiese describirlo, esa seria platónico.

-¿Platonico?-pregunta Kanon- ¿Eso que significa?

-Ara, no conoces acerca de Platon, Platon era un filosofo de la antigua Grecia, era discípulo de socrates, Platon decía que era inútil amar a las personas, que el cuerpo no era mas que un simple envoltorio, asi que el amor por el cuerpo era algo carente de significado, es mas una persona debía amar a otra sin necesidad de fijar atención en el cuerpo, si no en el alma.

-En serio crees en esas cosas- dice Kanon.

-En eso tu y yo somos iguales, amamos las almas sin fijarnos en que tan hermoso sea el cuerpo de la persona que este frente a nosotros, solo veremos su alma. Asi que te pido que lo olvides.

-A que te refieres.- dijo Kanon

-Si continuas con esa terrible obsecion te aniquilara, el amor que sientes hacia tu príncipe no es mas que dolor, aunque lo ames y el te ame, el mañana siempre les impedirá estar juntos. Por eso dejalo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-De que hablas, porque me has de negar a mi el amor, si tu y tu príncipe están mas abnegados que su majestad y yo. Yo soy su caballero en su vida publica y en su vida privada, mejor unión no puede haber.- Kanon exclama gritando.

- Si si la hay…- Marcella se aleja sin pronunciar palabra, Marcella ha desobedecido a su príncipe al hablar con Kanon, Marcella aunque implícito. Marcella había adverido a Kanon de la tormenta que se aproximaba.

_**N.D.E.( esto ha sucedido días después de la conquista de britannia, pero antes del discurso de Schneizel)**_

Kozuki Kallen observa a través de la ventana como es construido un knightmare, como el guren S.E.I.T.E.N es reconstruido, ella no perdió porque fuese peor piloto que Marcella sino fue porque se distrajo, piensa que Lelouch puede seguir vivo, y que se encuentra en alguna parte, además la ejecución del ataque terrorista fue perfecto muy al estilo de Lelouch, y si Lelouch esta vivo, deberá buscarlo. Aunque siempre sobra el otro sentimiento que a comenzado a desarrollar por Gino, ella tiene miedo, que la pintura que se forma en este momento en su corazón, sustituya a la de Lelouch, teme de que si acepta esa parte de ella que esta cambiando, ella cambie, después de todo, ella se enamoro de Zero, no de Lelouch, y cuando descubrió que Lelouch era Zero se enamoro de Lelouch pero solo porque era el cuerpo de Zero, y finalmente dejo de sentirse enamorada de Zero y en verdad amo a lelouch cuando el murió a manos de Suzaku convirtiéndose en un mártir.

Se pone a llorar en el suelo, aunque sea fuerte, no lo puede evitar.

-Porque Lelouch, porque decidiste morir, te necesitamos las cosas están peor que antes, temo de que se desencadene otra guerra, las cosas van mal, todos están cambiando Lelouch, ninguno de ellos era el líder que tu eras, porque lelouch, porque decidiste morir, te necesito Lelouch, te necesito no puedo sola, el sufrimiento es muy grande, La orden de los Caballeros Negros ahora reprime al mundo, y la UFN ahora rige el mundo, se han el poder comenzara a segarlos, este Zero es un inútil, unos terroristas nos han atacado, los países pelean entre ellos, y por si fuera poco hay una parte de mi que quiere olvidarte, que tal si sucumbo ante esa nueva fuerza, ese nuevo sentimiento.

-Eres un ave con las alas rotas anhelando el sol del amanecer no es asi Kozuki Kallen- dijo N.N

-¿Tu eres?...dijo Kallen.

-Es un honor conocerte al fin Kozuki Kallen, yo soy N.N.

-¿N.N?... podría ser que tu…

-Si soy del mismo lugar de donde proviene C.C., no de hecho soy yo alguien que tiene el mismo poder de C.C.

-¿El poder de C.C?- pregunta Kallen.

-Asi es, por si no lo sabias tanto C.C, como yo, somos inmortales, y las dos juntas tenemos un código, ese código nos mantiene inmortales y nos permite otorgar el poder de los reyes conocido por vos como Geass.

-¡Entonces C.C y Lelouch!

-Asi ella le dio el geass a Lelouch. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, que serias capaz de dar por volver a ver a la persona que amas.- dice N.N

-¿El geass es capaz de revivir a las personas?.- pregunta Kallen.

-No lo sé- responde N.N- podría ser una posibilidad, o no, el geass se proyecta diferente en cada humano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El geass se proyecta según la necesidad que mas necesites. Kozuki Kallen estoy dispuesta a darte este poder pero a cambio deberas hacer algo por mi.

-El geass- Kallen se siente tentada, pero luego recuerda que lo que hacia único a Lelouch era el geass- no, el geass es el poder de Zero, yo no puedo poseer el poder de Zero.

-Te equivocas Kozuki, el geass siempre ha existido entre nosotros, hay gente que decide usarlo para el bien como Lelouch y gente que cae bajo su poder. Como el autor del acto terrorista de Japon.

-¡Tu sabes quien fue!- exclama Kallen.

-Si, es un usuario del geass, asi que Kallen ¿estarías dispuesta a aceptar este poder?

-No lo se, yo no seria capaz de tomar el control de las cosas, el único capaz de hacerlo esta muerto, la persona que podría ayudarme y a la que mas e amado está muerta.

-¿Y lo esta?- responde en forma de pregunta N.N

-¿Que quieres decir?- dice Kallen

-Solo digo que aunque la persona no viva no significa que no exista.- N.N ha sedujido a Kallen como a Ogi- Solo te digo que el geass es algo muy difícil de entender, lo mas cercano a dios, la mas cercana verdad a Eros.

_**N.D.E( aquí N.N, plantea que el geass es capaz de solucionar preguntas filosóficas, como la verdad, dios y el amor(eros))**_

-¿El geass es capaz de hacer eso?- pregunta Kallen

-El geass es algo diferente al plano de la realidad, estoy segura de que si trabajamos juntas seremos capaz de resolver el misterio . Y BIEN ¿Qué dices Kozuki Kallen?

-Esta bien , acepto el contrato, acepto el geass.

N.N sonrrie diabólicamente, le tiende la mano a Kallen. Varias imágenes aparecen en la mente de Kallen, el planeta la gente con el símbolo del geass en la frente, la espada de Alkasha, Reik, una especie de negrura absorbe el ojo izquierdo de Kallen, un destello rojo, finalmentela ave de fuego se ha materializado, el geass ha surgido.

¡Aghhhh!, el joven príncipe grita de dolor, un horrible dolor se cierne sobre su ojo derecho , el geass , cae sobre el alfombrado recubrimiento del suelo del Aorus-13, Reik se retuerce de dolor.

-Esa bruja , se ha hecho con otro usuario del geass-se dice a si mismo Reik- devo apresurar los planes, debo hacerme de la lealtad de las 5 espadas lo más pronto posible, si no todo por lo que peleo se perderá antes de haber iniciado. Debo hacerlo antes de que se entere de su existencia, Marcella, te deje en Britannia por una razón, debes proteger a Cornelia a como dé lugar, debes protegerla de esa bruja. – Reik habla solo, lo hace sentir mejor.

-¿Y cual es mi parte en este contrato?- pregunta Kallen

- Tu deber será capturar a esa chica que lo inicio todo, tu deber es capturar a C.C.- responde N.N.


End file.
